Scissorsloid
by Asakuro Yuuki
Summary: Dia yang telah merebut orang paling penting dalam hidupku... masih sanggupkah kumaafkan? Based of Miku's song: Scissorsloid. Miku and Luka is not pair


**Scissorsloid**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary :<strong>

dia yang telah merebut seseorang yang penting bagiku... masih bisakah kumaafkan?

**Disclaimmer :**

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Scissorsloid fanfic © Asakuro Yuuki

**Pairing:**

No pairing

**WARNING :**

Dont Like Dont Read

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

* * *

><p>Minna~~ saya balik bikin oneshot. Dan mengenai fic multichap saya yang pernah mampir berjudul Hikkikoi itu saya hapus, karena mau saya rombak ulang dan (kalau jadi) mau coba saya kasih ke tante saya buat diterbitin. Habis saya punya dua ide kalo bukan Hikkikoi itu yah... ada satu lagi ^^<p>

Fic ini berdasarkan lagunya Hatsune Miku yang berjudul Scissorsloid. Ceritanya rada mirip uninstall sih, tapi beda, kok. Lagunya creepy banget, lho! Dowload aja #malahpromosi #ditendang

1, 2, 3 , 4

Shall we start?

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Sesak. Itulah yang kurasakan. Rasa sesak ini menyelimuti dadaku, seakan tak membiarkanku bernafas sedetik pun. Aku hanya bisa menunduk, menatap bayanganku di lantai koridor ini, tanpa bisa menatap siluet berwarna merah muda yang berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter di hadapanku.<p>

Siluet merah muda yang anggun, dengan surai senada yang digerai sepinggang. Dia yang memiliki manik mana berwarna biru, sebiru langit cerah dan memiliki postur tubuh bak seorang model itu adalah Luka. Dia memeluk lengan kanan seseorang yang kukenal, seseorang yang memiliki rambut biru—lebih biru daripada mata Luka—yang memakai kemeja berwarna putih.

Dialah Kaito, masterku dan Luka. Seseorang yang paling kusayangi.

Sebenarnya, aku dan Luka bukanlah manusia. Kami adalah produk Vocaloid yang diciptakan Kaito untuk bernyanyi. Tapi meskipun kami bukan manusia, tapi kami masih memiliki hati serta emosi perasaan. Dan emosi yang kurasakan sekarang..., aku belum tahu apa namanya.

Perlahan kuberanikan diri menatap Luka yang memeluk lengan Kaito. Sakit, sakit sekali. Tapi aku tidak menangis. Seorang Hatsune Miku, diva paling terkenal tidak akan menangis hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini, bukan? Kudongakkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Dan ketika aku menatap sosok Luka, dia melihatku.

"Ah, Miku-chan!" Serunya dengan suara lembut dan anggunnya. Suara anggunnya tersebut memang sudah dirancang Master Kaito karena Luka dirancang sebagai Gadis berusia duapuluh tahun, sedangkan aku masih enambelas tahun. Setelah memanggil namaku, dia melepas pelukannya dari lengan Master dan berlari kecil ke arahku. "Ternyata kau di sini!" Tambah Luka, tersenyum.

"E-etto... ya, aku di sini kok sejak tadi, hehe.." Sahutku, menggaruk leher bagian belakangku yang tidak gatal berusaha untuk tersenyum lebar, "ada apa, Luka-nee?"

Dia tersenyum menatapku, mata birunya bersinar lebih terang kali ini.

"Coba tebak, hari ini Kaito-kun menyuruhku bernyanyi untuknya di kantornya! Sore ini!" Ujarnya bersemangat. Seketika, atiku menciut.

"Aa... Sou.. Omedetou gozaimasu, Luka-nee" Kataku pias. Namun sepertinya Luka tidak menyadari perubahan air mukaku.

"Oke, jadi, nanti dengarkan ya~ pukul empat nanti! Jaa nee, Miku-chan!" Serunya riang, lalu berlari menjauhiku, meninggalkanku sendiri dengan semua perasaan aneh yang menyesakkan.

Hari ini Luka lagi? Luka lagi yang disuruh menyanyi untuk Master? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu saja Luka? Aku merasa disisihkan. Terakhir kali aku bernyanyi untuk Master adalah seminggu yang lalu, ketika Luka harus pergi belanja. Apakah Master lebih menyayangi Luka daripada aku?

Kalau begitu, sih, mungkin aku pergi pun Master tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Mungkin memang aku lebih diharapkan untuk pergi dibandingkan Luka, kan?

Aku merasakan sesuatu merembes di pipiku. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis. Ini hanya masalah giliran, kan? Mungkin giliranku minggu depan. Tapi semakin aku meyakin-yakinkan diri, hatiku semakin berkata bahwa aku disisihkan, dan air mataku pun semakin deras turun mengalir di pipiku.

Aku pun langsung berlari menuju kamarku.

* * *

><p>Pukul empat, aku menuju pintu kantor Master. Sesuai kata-kata Luka, aku akan mendengarkan nyanyiannya untuk Master. Lagipula aku penasaran, sebagus apakah suara Luka sehingga Master selalu menyuruh Luka bernyanyi untuknya. Kulihat Luka berdiri di depan meja kerja Master. Ketika melihat sosokku di jendela Luka melambaikan tangan, sedangkan Master hanya melirikku. Hei Master, ada apa denganmu?<p>

Luka pun mulai menyanyikan lirik yang tertulis di kertas yang dia bawa.

_This world can't even allow me to have a wish, right?_

_Even just a lie I told,_

_It__ will __led__ to __your __tears_

_I've repeated sins too much till I cant count_

_One is I held your hand_

_One__ is__ I__ tried__ to __stay__ gently__ next __to __you_

Suaranya... penuh dengan penghayatan. Penuh dengan keunikan dalam diri Luka. Perlahan aku menikmatinya. Namun sejurus kemudian, aku muak. Muak karena Master merancang Luka lebih baik dariku. Muak karena Luka menjadi pusat perhatian Master. Padahal, itu lagu yang diciptakan Master untukku! Kenapa?

Aku berusaha menutup telingaku, mencoba mengabaikan nada-nada yang menghujam hatiku. Air mataku mengalir deras dari manik emerald-ku.

Namun semua terhenti—

Benda apakah itu? Yang mampu mengalihkan kesedihanku dalam sekejap? Benda apakah yang tergeletak begitu daja di tepi meja koridor? Benda yang terdiri dari dua belah pisau itu. Benda itu telah membuka mataku, tentang bagaimana aku harus memperlakukan Luka.

Gunting itu, bila aku melukai Luka dengan gunting itu, maka Luka akan mati dan akulah yang akan menjadi pusat perhatian Master lagi, bukan?

Aku menyeringai. Segera kusambar gunting itu, bertepatan dengan Luka yang berhenti menyanyikan nada-nada yang bagiku setajam pisau. Dan aku pun berlalu, melewati Master yang menatapku bingung di pintu kantornya.

Tapi... apakah ini adalah tindakan yang tepat? Apa Luka pantas mendapatkan semuanya?

Hatiku berkecamuk. Antara benar-benar melakukannya atau mengurungkan niat. Tapi, segera kuingat sebuah kejadian ketika Luka menyanyikan lagu _Just __Be __Friends_ dan aku menyanyikan lagu_ From __Y__ to __Y._ Dia menangis dengan alasan terharu atas lirik lagunya. Lalu Master menenangkannya dengan cara membelai lembut rambutnya. Waktu itu, aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajah pias. Dan entah khayalanku atau kenyataan, Luka menyeringai sinis ke arahku.

Aku memantapkan hati, lalu melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar Luka.

* * *

><p>Aku membuka pintu kamar Luka, terlihatlah Luka yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur bersprei kuning. Dia sedang mengisi ulang baterainya. Kabel-kabel menancap di headphonenya dan berujung di stop kontak. Dia sepertinya tertidur, maka aku pun mendekatinya perlahan.<p>

Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari pipiku, aku mengarahkan gunting yang kupegang ke arah salah satu kabel. Bila salah satu kabel kupotong, maka isi ulang baterai akan gagal karena energi akan menguap ke udara. Aku menyeringai, menempelkan mata pisau pada gunting itu di salah satu kabel.

'Penderitaan ini.. akan segera berakhir' Hatiku berkata

Tiba-tiba, teringat olehku Luka yang menyapaku pagi tadi. Teringat olehku Luka yang memuji seuaraku dan mengtatakan bahwa aku imut dan menggemaskan. Teringat olehku ketika Luka memelukku sambil mengucapkan selamat ketika Master membuat lagu _From__Y__to__Y_untukku.

Seketika aku mengurungkan niatku.

Kutatap sosok Luka yang terbaring, menyadari betapa piciknya aku. Mungkin seringai Luka waktu Master membelai rambutnya itu hanya khayalanku. Karena, Luka sudah banyak membantuku, dia bahkan selalu mendukungku.

Tiba-tiba, Luka membuka matanya. Aku sontak kaget, aku takut dia salah paham ketika melihatku mengacungkan gunting ke arah kabelnya. Namun, dia malah tersenyum.

"Miku-chan! Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aku diam saja, tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama ingin menatakan hal ini, Miku-chan" Ujarnya lagi, menatapku ramah. "Aku benar-benar senang... senang sekali"

Luka bangun dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, lalu, dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur aku mengenal Miku-chan" Sahutnya, "Miku-chan selalu baik padaku, dan membantuku ketika aku membutuhkan. Aku.. benar-benar bahagia Miku-chan ada di sampingku."

Mataku melebar. Jadi... selama ini Luka selalu berpikir begitu tentangku? Dia senang dapat mengenalku? Sedangkan apa yang hendak kulakukan ini? Aku hendak melakukan sebuah tindakan licik yang tak pantas! Aku membencinya tanpa alasan! Aku benar-benar bodoh.

Aku menggenggam guntingku erat-erat dan menangis terisak.

"Tapi... aku bohong."

Setelah Luka mengucapkan tiga kata itu, aku merasakan nyeri di ulu hatiku.. Ketika ku tersadar, Luka menyeringai kejam ke arahku dengan tangan kanan menggenggam sebuah pisau. Darah mengucur ke lantai, tangan, dan rambutku. Bahkan mulutku pun mengeluarkan darah. Aku menatap kaget ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu, Miku? Kau hanyalah serangga pengganggu di hidupku." Katanya tajam, "Kau selalu mengganggu hubunganku dengan Master, asal kau tahu, aku mencintai Master. Tapi kau selalu mengganggu, padahal kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganku."

Aku tergeletak tak berdaya. Tanganku menggapai ke arahnya.

"Tapi kini dengan kematianmu, berarti hanya akulah yang ada di mata Master. Sayonara, Miku..."

Lalu dia menginjak tanganku. Kesadaranku lenyap.

Yang terakhir bisa kuingat adalah kata-kataku pagi tadi, _Kalau __begitu,__ sih,__mungkin __aku__ pergi__ pun__ Master __tidak __akan __mempermasalahkannya._

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

* * *

><p>Hoho~ Selesai! (~-,-)~<p>

Gimana? Bagus nggak? #plakplakplak

Oke deh, terserah readers aja XD mind to review? Pleaseee~XD


End file.
